


Puddles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up after your death, you really shouldn't make assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he awakens in the Shrieking Shack, there's no sign of Potter. The terrible fire raging through his veins is quenched, and he breaths slowly waiting for the least movement to start it anew. When it doesn't, Severus dares to raise roll his head, taking in the view of the shack- discussing and blood splattered as always-before pushing himself into a sitting position. The Dark Lord and his snake are gone too, and Severus puts a tentative hand to his neck finding it painless and unblemished.  
He had died, he was sure of it, for nothing could survive Nagini's magical bite. Except of course he was still alive. Severus picked his wand up from the floor beside him and stood abruptly in shock. The floor was covered in dust. Almost an inch thick over everything except where he had been laying. Even the faint tracks from his last visit to this godforsaken place were gone, though they had been visible before. He'd noticed them while bowing to the Dark Lord. A shiver crept down his spine, but there was no time to think on it now. Potter was probably doing something idiotic and heroic now, and worse he'd foolishly given up his memories to the boy. They would of course help him if he was dead, but there was no point if the boy saw them while his was still living.  
Severus quickly made his way to the tunnel sweeping a quick Hommonus Revillo ahead of him. He had the advantage now, however he survived, no one would be expecting it. A quick spell transfigured his robes into a sloppy copy of student robes, and another one obscured his face to a younger featureless mask. Not his best work but it would do. It was a trick he use occasionally to police large throngs of students, often with a Glamour of himself standing silent and menacing in a corner. In the chaos tonight it would be safer to be seen a student, than an adult. both sides would hesitate to strike him down, and underestimate him as well.  
There was no one at the end of the tunnel, and Severus paused at the entrance. Though he could only see a portion of the southwest tower, it was eerily quiet. Hogwarts looked... normal and untouched. Had the Dark Lord already captured it? Perhaps Severus had awoken much later than he thought.  
Severus froze the Willow and scrambled out hurrying toward the school. It would be best if he could slip in through a side passage, and observe the school quietly from the shadows. There was a restricted door on this side accessible only to teachers, that let out between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A prefect place to blend into the student body. He reached the door but before he could open it the door was pulled inward, revealing the great shape of Hagrad.  
Severus stared up at the half giant, noting his lack of wounds first, and the disapproving anger second. How long had he been left laying in the shack?  
"What'r ya doing out here so late? It's hours past curfew!' Hagrid rumbled, "Who else is out there with ya?" At the last question he reached out with one huge hand to drag Severus with him. Severus dodged past, and brought his wand up to cancel the Glamour.  
"No one. Hagrid, where's Potter? What's happened in the castle?" Severus demanded, hoping Hagrid would continue to trust him as Dumbledore's man, and not try to beat him to death on the spot. Not that he'd blame the giant after all the shit that he'd put him through this year.  
But neither the blow nor the hex he'd been expecting came. Hagrid had frozen in the door way, the blood slowly draining from his face, his eyes wide. "Snape?" He rasped, "Severus Snape?"  
"Yes, obviously." snapped Severus, "Where is Potter? How long have I been gone?" He pushed past Hagrid into the castle, wand out, ready to take out any stray Death Eathers, or students, or Death Eater students. Another Hommus Revello showed only himself and Hagrid in the hall.  
Suddenly Hagrid's voice came from behind him, frightened and quiet, "Emergency at th' Southurn door, Headmaster!"  
"What!?" said Severus wand coming up again, whirling to look past Hagrid and poised for Death Eaters. "Hagrid, behind me."  
"What?" said Hagrid, an egg of some sort clutched before his face. His face still pale and stuck in a gobsmacked expression.  
"The emergency, Hagrid? Where is it?" Severus cast a simple tripping ward around them, and then a light absorption spell. Anyone approaching would see only shadow.  
Hagrid continued so stare at him. "Snape," he said slowly, "ye'r the emergency."  
The pieces clicked into place for Severus then, and the cold shiver he'd brushed off before washed up and down his spine. "Exactly," he began keeping the dread from his voice. "How long have I been missing?"  
Hagrid licked his lips, his eyes darting up and down the corridor, "I think you should discuss that with th' Headmaster."  
"Where's Potter?"  
Hagrid shook his head mournfully, "Ask the Headmaster."  
"Fuck." Said Severus, the fight suddenly leaving him. How long had he been left in the shack? Weeks, months? Fucking years? Potter was clearly dead, and the Dark Lord defeated or banished again if Hagrid's presence was anything to go by. Minerva was probably dead, or damaged beyond all if there was a Headmaster. He hoped it was Flitwick, although with his luck he would bet on a ministry twit. For a moment he had an absurd vision of Arthur Weaselly as Headmaster, assigning the students to wright essays on how bicycles worked.  
Running footsteps had his wand up again. Hagrid frowned at him, and stepped forward. "Professer-" he began, but was cut off by a sudden yelp and the sound of a body thumping. Severus flushed, he probably should have canceled that tripping ward. Oh well.  
A moment later a wizard turned the corner, wand in one hand, the other pressed to his nose, blood blooming across his beard. "Hagrid?" asked the wizard.  
For a moment the world whited out around Severus, blood rushing through his ears, terror and shock and longing racing through his heart- Reflexively oculus walls dropped over it all cutting it off. Leaving Severus breathless and cold but rational. Dumbledore was in the corridor. With Hagrid. Alive, whole, unharmed. They both looked as shocked to see him as he was them. There were no tracks in the dust of the Shrieking Shack.  
"Time travel"  
Albus Dumbledore blinked, and rocked back on his heels a bit. Hagrid's face scrunched up in confusion. Shit, had he said that aloud? Severus spared a concourse thought to his oculus shields, shoring them up, and pushing himself past the shock. Spy rule number one was keep your trap shut.  
"Tine t'avel?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes sweeping up and down Severus, "P'ehaps. Episky. Perhaps we should discuss this in my office?" He turned gesturing grandly down the hall toward Hufflepuff and the rest of the castle.  
Sevureus, nodded and strode forward wand out, leading the way. If this was a trap or madness, he would walk into it eyes wide open, Dumbledore at his back. Albus Dumbledore whom he had killed. Who was becoming Hagrid down the corridor after them. Who wasn't an imposer, because for a second, he had looked Severus in the eye, and touched the edges of his mind. There were many ways to disguise yourself as another wizard, but it was impossible to copy the mind of another.  
Dumbledore felt like hope, and honey and cool sunshine in twilight.  
And other than Dumbledore no self respecting wizard would be seen in eye-gouging neon green and pink striped pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

\--- chapter 2 not yet posted

They reached Dumbledore's office quickly, Snape leading most of they way. Albus took a moment to call tea service from an Elf, and gestured widely for Snape to sit. Snape took the tea without surprise or comment, as if he'd done so a thousand times, and sat silently observing the office. Albus did the same, studying Snape over the rim of his tea cup.   
The first thing that struck him about Snape was that despite the tattered student robes, he was not a child, but an adult. Albus Dumbledore racked his brains for information on Snape; he did so try to remember two or three facts about each student.   
Severus Snape had been a half-blood, clever with potions, and a friend to Lilly Evans. He'd also been bullied, deeply into the Dark Arts, and friends with children who had become Death Eaters. He'd had an explosive temper, and never gained Slughorn's attention other than for disciplinary reasons.  
Though why anyone would chose to impersonate Severus Snape of all people was beyond Albus.   
Albus set down his cup and looked Snape dead in the eye, "You mentioned Time Travel earlier; Why?" At the same time he reached toward Snape with Leginimacy. Sheilds, rebuked him effortlessly. Snape's eyes flickered away and around the room.  
"A few Reasons," Snape replayed "none that are safe to speak of until I know When I am."  
Albus nodded and passed over the Daily Prophet that had been on the edge of desk.   
"See for yourself."  
Snape took the Paper Calmly eyes flicking over the Skeeter's head line (GIDEON CRUMB LEAVES WEIRD FOR WEASELLY), and then promptly lost all color in his face. Albus was treated to Snape's flabbergasted face as it flicked between himself and the date a few times. Then Severus began tearing through the paper.   
"Albus what- this cant be right! You're dead!"  
"And from my point of view," Replied Albus, "So are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short

**Author's Note:**

> I know where this is going, but don't hold your breath for updates.


End file.
